Taken Away
by poprika
Summary: Akira has nowhere to go. Biovolt has taken her home, family and friends away from her. Then she meets the Bladebreakers. She feels safe with her new friends but will Biovolt return? RayOC
1. Lost

RidingGirl:Yay!!! My second Beyblade fic!!  
  
Readers:Ya!  
  
RidingGirl: 1, 2, 3.  
  
Readers: RidingGirl doesn't own any Beyblade characters only the new ones in her fics.  
  
~~~Taken Away: Chapter 1: Lost~~~  
  
"Please let me go." The girl cried.  
  
"Fine." The man dropped the girl and walked away into the darkness with his gang, leaving the girl lying on the forest's floor, bleeding from the cuts they gave her.  
  
She wore a blue jacket (kind of like Yu-Gi-Oh's) and underneath a navy blue sleeveless shirt. She wore navy blue flare pants. Her jacket was unbuttoned and her sleeveless shirt was ripped at her chest.  
  
The gang had pinned her down and cut her with knives. The reason? Akira did not know. After they were done slashing her body they decided the leave her there. alone..  
  
'They were probably drunk..' Akira thought sadly.  
  
::Yes they probably were my little feline.:: came her bit beast's reply.  
  
Akira got up and shook her head, her long black hair whipping her face.  
  
There's a highway near by. She could hear the cars. Akira walked towards the sound of the cars passing by. It took her about three minutes to get to the side of the highway.  
  
She felt so dizzy. It felt like she was spinning really fast. Akira closed her eyes. She heard a car screech to a halt and a door slam. Akira opened her eyes. A raven haired boy was walking towards her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Akira used her last bit of strength to walk one more step. Then she fell into the boys arms.  
  
"Help me.." She muttered. Then she fainted.  
  
Ray looked at the girl. Then he picked her up and walked back to the BBA bus. Once he was in the bus started moving again.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Tyson. "I don't know. All she said was 'Help me'." Ray said putting the girl down on a seat.  
  
"She looks like she has been in a fight." Max said looking at the girl. He noticed the rip in her shit and looked away a faint blush on his face.  
  
"Sit down little dudes. The ride is going to get bumpy." Tyson's grandfather said from the wheel.  
  
"It's always bumpy when you're driving Gampa." Tyson said sitting down.  
  
Ray and Max sat down too.  
  
~~~~Akira's POV~~~  
  
My head is throbbing. It feels like a truck ran over me. I slowly open my eyes. I find myself in a bus. I sit up looking around. The raven haired boy who found me earlier notices me.  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~~  
  
"How ya feeling?" Ray asked the girl.  
  
"O-okay, I guess." The girl said.  
  
Tyson decided to introduce everyone.  
  
"Hey, I'm Tyson, the blond over there is Max, the guy with the glasses is Kenny but we call him Chief, the one at the back is Kai and the guy with black hair is Ray. We're the Bladebreakers."  
  
"I-I'm Akira." The girl said.  
  
"Akira? Wow pretty name." Max said smiling.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Uh.. A gang.. T-they were drunk." Akira said.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tyson asked.  
  
Akira looked at herself and noticed the rip in her shirt. She blushed and buttoned up her jacket.  
  
"I-I have some cuts and I need to change." She said.  
  
For the first time the Bladebreakers noticed the backpack around Akira's shoulder  
  
"Well, we're heading for the airport. We're going to London, England." Kenny said. "We can treat your wounds there. We-"  
  
"Do you beyblade?" Tyson asked cutting Kenny off.  
  
Akira nodded and pulled out her navy and baby blue beyblade.  
  
"You've got a bit-beast." Ray said.  
  
"Yup, the tigress Daemon." Akira said proudly.  
  
"As I was saying. We are going to England for a beyblade tournament, but we need another blader, new rules. Do you want to join are team?" Kenny asked.  
  
Akira's eyes lit up with happiness.  
  
"Would I? I'd love to." She said.  
  
"Alright. Kai what do you think?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai looked at Akira.  
  
"It's fine with me." He said.  
  
"Thanks Kai!!!" Akira said.  
  
Kai grunted in response.  
  
"Well then, of behalf of the Bladebreakers, welcome to our team Akira!" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Max and Tyson cried.  
  
Ray smiled. 'This tournament is going to be a blast' he thought.  
  
'Daemon!!! I can't believe it!!! I have friends now AND a team!!!' Akira thought happily.  
  
::I know. I have made friends with their bit-beasts. I think our luck has turned around.:: Daemon said.  
  
For the rest of the journey to the airport the Bladebreakers played games. Even Kai joined in a few. Kenny called Mr.Dickenson to tell him the great news. Mr. Dickenson said he would meet them at the airport.  
  
For the first time in many, many years Akira was happy. The Bladebreakers arrived at the airport about two hours after they found Akira. Once they got in they treated Akira's wounds, went through security and did all that passport stuff. (a/n I don't know what else to call it!)  
  
They were now waiting for Mr. Dickenson. Finally Mr. Dickenson came.  
  
"Hello Bladebreakers." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." The Bladebreakers coursed (excluding Kai of course)  
  
"And you must be Akira." Mr. Dickenson said smiling.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Akira said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Well Bladebreakers you better get on your plane or you'll miss it." Mr. Dickenson said looking at his watch.  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded and headed to the plane.  
  
On the plane Tyson sat beside Max, Kenny beside Kai and Ray was with Akira.  
  
"So, were you from?" Ray asked.  
  
"I'm from a small village in China." Akira answered.  
  
"Really? Ray's from China too." Max said looking at him from his seat.  
  
"How many people live in your village?" Tyson asked  
  
Akira sighed. "My village was destroyed by a company called BIOVOLT. They destroyed all of the villages including my family. I was the only survivor." Akira said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at her in shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Wait.. Did you say BIOVOLT? We met them before. Why did they do such a thing?" Kenny asked.  
  
"T-they wanted me.. I don't know why, but it seems like they would do anything t-to get me." Akira said.  
  
"So they destroyed your village to get you. Why destroy a village just to get one person?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because if everyone who could protect her is dead then it would be easier to get her." Kai said.  
  
Akira nodded. "They took everything away from me. My home, my friends, my family.. I only have Daemon. After that day I wandered from town to town, village to village, city to city. BIOVOLT has been following me for three years."  
  
"Well Akira. You're safe with us." Tyson declared.  
  
Akira smiled. "It's nice to have such good friends."  
  
RidingGirl: Well there you have it. The first chapter of Taken Away. What do you think of it?  
  
Akira: I think it's pretty good so far.  
  
RidingGirl: Pretty good? I think it's THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Etc.  
  
Bladebreakers: *takes out mallets* SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: *cowers in corner* POO HEADS!!!!!!!!!! *starts running*  
  
Bladebreakers: *chases RidingGirl*  
  
Daemon: *sigh* Please review people. 


	2. Introductions

RidingGirl: Okay another chapter of..  
  
Akira: TAKEN AWAY!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Uhh.. Yeah. I don't own any Beyblade characters only the new ones in my fics.  
  
~~~Chapter 2: Introductions~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers got to London England and went to their hotel.  
  
"Oh! Look at the hotel's big garden!!!" Akira cried looking out their window.  
  
"It's big and.. wait!! There are the Majestics!!!" Tyson said pointing.  
  
"The Majestics?" Akira asked.  
  
"They're a European team. We beat them in a tournament." Tyson said proudly.  
  
"Oh.. Can you guys go introduce me?" Akira asked.  
  
"Ya we should go see them. We haven't seen them for so long." Ray said.  
  
The Bladebreakers headed to the gardens.  
  
"YO!!! Enrique!!" Tyson called.  
  
Enrique turned around.  
  
"Look you guys it's the Bladebreakers!!" he said to his team mates.  
  
The rest of the Majestics turned around.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked over to them.  
  
"Hi you guys!! It's been a long time!" Tyson said.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too Bladebreakers. Say, who's that girl over there?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I forgot! This is our new team mate Akira!" Tyson said.  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you." Akira said walking forwards.  
  
Akira shook hands with the Majestics.  
  
"Let's see how good you are. I challenge you to a beyblade match!" Johnny said.  
  
Kenny opened his lap top.  
  
"This will be a great chance to see how good you are Akira." He said.  
  
"Alright then. I accept your challenge." Akira said taking out her blade.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" Max cried.  
  
Johnny launched his blade, Akira did the same.  
  
"Attack!" Johnny commanded.  
  
Johnny's blade zoomed over to Akira's and crashed into it. Akira's blade didn't show any signs of slowing down.  
  
"Okay Daemon! Crouching Tigress Attack!!" Akira said. (a/n I know weird attack name)  
  
Daemon crashed into Johnny's blade full force. Johnny's blade started to wobble.  
  
"No! Come out Salamalyon!!" Johnny cried. (a/n did I spell it right? Forgive me if I didn't)  
  
Johnny's bit-beast rose from its blade.  
  
"Come on Daemon!!!" Akira cried.  
  
From Akira's beyblade came a huge tigress. It was white with gold armor. The scary thing was that Daemon was even bigger than Salamalyon.  
  
Everyone gasped. (excluding Akira of course)  
  
Akira smiled.  
  
"Now Daemon! Final Attack!" Akira cried.  
  
Daemon roared and charged at Salamalyon. The blades crashed and Johnny's blade was sent flying into his hand.  
  
"I- I lost? To a girl?" Johnny said in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me?" Akira said.  
  
"Akira! Your stats were off the charts!!" Kenny cried.  
  
"Really Chief?" Akira said.  
  
"Yup." Kenny said.  
  
"You are a really powerful beyblader." Robert said.  
  
"Thank you." Akira said.  
  
"It was a good match Johnny." Akira added.  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
"Wow!! Your bit-beast is so cool Akira!!" Tyson cried.  
  
Akira smiled.  
  
"Ya and it looks like a girl Driger!" Max said.  
  
Akira laughed.  
  
"Does it?" she said.  
  
"Hey!!" Ray said.  
  
"Well see you later!!" Tyson said to the Majestics.  
  
"Good-bye Bladebreakers." Robert said.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked away into the garden.  
  
"Hey Bladebreakers!!!" somebody called.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around. It was the White Tigers.  
  
"Hey!!" Ray said.  
  
"You have a new team member!" Mariah exclaimed.  
  
"Ya she just beat Johnny from the Majestics! You should see her bit-beast it's huge!!" Tyson cried.  
  
Akira stepped in front of Tyson.  
  
"Hi, my name is Akira." She said.  
  
"Oh hi. I'm Mariah; this is Kevin, Lee, and Gary." Mariah introduced her team. "Are you really as strong as they say you are? I challenge you to a beybattle." Mariah said.  
  
"Sure." Akira said.  
  
"Okay! 3,2,1, LET IT RIP!!!" Tyson cried.  
  
In a matter of minutes Akira beat Mariah.  
  
"I lost!" Mariah cried.  
  
"You did well." Akira said.  
  
"Well we have to go now, see you guys later!" Lee said. The White Tigers waved as they walked away.  
  
The Bladebreakers decided to go to the hotel and eat dinner.  
  
As they were walking back they met none other than the All Starz.  
  
Everybody got introduced to Akira and once again Akira got challenged to a beyblade match.  
  
"Alright." Akira said sighing, she was getting tired.  
  
"Great." Emily said.  
  
"3,2,1, let it rip!" Ray said.  
  
And once again Akira won (barley).  
  
"That was a close battle Emily." Akira said.  
  
"I know!" Emily said.  
  
"That was a way cool battle!!!" Tyson cried. Suddenly his stomach growled.  
  
"TIME FOR SUPPER!!!" Tyson cried.  
  
The others sweatdroped.  
  
"Well see you guys later!" Akira said as they walked away from the All Starz and to the restaurant.  
  
The Bladebreakers got a table and sat down.  
  
"I'm so tired." Akira said.  
  
"I would think so or else you wouldn't be human! You faced three professional beybladers today and beat all of them!" Ray said.  
  
"OHH!!! I buffet!!! Here I-" Tyson started but Kai grabbed him  
  
"Don't pig out Tyson." Kai warned and let go of Tyson.  
  
"And if I do?" Tyson said.  
  
Kai gave him a death glare.  
  
"Okay, okay." Tyson said walking/running to the buffet table.  
  
After everybody was done their dinner the Bladebreakers went up to their room.  
  
"Okay, we're going to have to share rooms. There are two queen size beds in each room and there are three rooms and six of us. One of us will have to share with Akira." Kenny said.  
  
Silence...  
  
"No volunteers? Then I will pick one of you-" Kenny said.  
  
"Since when are you in charge Chief?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Since I said so. Now, I need to make some changes to Tyson's blade so me and Tyson will share a room." Kenny said.  
  
"I can share a room with Akira if no one else wants to." Ray said.  
  
"Okay, that solves that, Kai and max can share the last room." Kenny said.  
  
Kai shrugged and Max nodded.  
  
"I don't like being the last pick." Akira muttered.  
  
Everyone went to their rooms.  
  
~~Ray/Akira's Room~~  
  
Akira was standing on their balcony staring at the stars.  
  
"Akira! What are you doing?" Ray asked coming out to the balcony to stand beside her.  
  
"Nothing." Akira said.  
  
"Well, you really need to get some sleep, it's been a long day." Ray said.  
  
Akira looked at Ray and was surprised to see that their faces were only inches apart. They both blushed and looked away.  
  
"Ya, I guess we should go to bed." Akira said yawning. Ray and Akira went into their room and got ready for bed.  
  
~~Somewhere Near By~~  
  
"Boris, its Tala. Respond."  
  
"Yes Tala? Any news?" came Boris's voice over the walky talky.  
  
"We've found her." Tala answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl:THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
Ray:*sweatdrops*  
  
RidingGirl: WEEEEEEEEE *starts pretending to be a plane*  
  
Ray: -____-U Please review people.  
  
Mariah: *pops out of nowhere* RAY!!!  
  
RidingGirl: *takes out a mallet and starts hitting Mariah with it* RAY'S MINE!!!!!  
  
Ray: *accidentally gets in the way of mallet and gets knocked unconscious*  
  
RidingGirl: Whoops  
  
Driger: Just review people. 


	3. BOIVOLT is Back and They Want WHO?

RidingGirl: Hey. I have decided to keep on writing this story. I am going to put my ideas for Betrayal into this fic..  
  
Max: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade, only the new characters in her fics.  
  
~~Chapter#3 BIOVOLT is back and they want.. WHO?!~~  
  
~~Somewhere~~  
  
"So are we going to get her to join us?" Tala asked.  
  
"No." Boris said.  
  
"What!? Why not sir?" Tala said.  
  
"Because, she won't be an easy subject to.. Persuade to join us. Her bit- beast would never let us take her away from her mistress" Boris said.  
  
"They why bother finding her?" Tala asked.  
  
"Akira is a very powerful blader and so is her new team. To weaken her and her team we have to split them up." Boris said.  
  
"You mean like what we did with Kai at the World Championships?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yes, just Kai would never join us again.. We need someone strong... and different from the others." Boris said.  
  
"How about that Tyson person? He beat me." Tala growled.  
  
"No Tyson is too... determined. too fat headed." Boris said.  
  
"And he would also eat all of our food." Tala muttered.  
  
Boris ignored him.  
  
"Who do you have in mind sir?" Tala asked.  
  
"Ray." Boris said.  
  
"Huh?! What's so special about him?" Tala said.  
  
"He is a strong blader. And can take a beating. Remember his math with Bryan? And he is a neko-jin." Boris said.  
  
Tala nodded even though he didn't know what Boris was raving on about. "How will we get him to join us?" Tala said.  
  
Boris smiled.  
  
"Well use one of the most important things to him...His friends." Boris said.  
  
~~At Night in the hotel with the Bladebreakers~~  
  
"The tournament starts tomorrow guys." Kenny said.  
  
"Alright! I can't wait until I get to beyblade again!" Tyson said punching his fist in the air.  
  
"Akira should beyblade tomorrow so we can see what she's got." Ray said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Okay!" Akira said.  
  
Ray stretched.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya guys later." Then he left.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Kai said getting up.  
  
"Hey me too." Max said.  
  
"I have to do some work with Dizzi. See ya." Kenny said.  
  
"BED TIME!!!!!!" Tyson shouted and ran to his room.  
  
"I'll stay up and wait for Ray." Akira said even though there was no one left to listen to her.  
  
~~With Ray~~  
  
Ray walked through the hotel's garden.  
  
'It's such a beautiful night.' He thought.  
  
Then he heard something, it sounded like someone stepping on a twig.  
  
Ray whipped around trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
'Maybe I should go back now; this place is starting to freak me out.' Ray thought.  
  
Suddenly Ray felt a cloth cover his mouth. He immediately went unconscious.  
  
~~Somewhere~~  
  
Ray opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold floor. Ray sat up.  
  
'Driger, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.' Ray thought.  
  
::You got that right tiger!:: Driger said.  
  
Ray looked around. Stone walls surrounded him, the first thing that came to his mind was the Abby in Russia, but he couldn't be in Russia...  
  
"Welcome Ray." A voice said.  
  
Ray jumped to his feet and spotted the source of the voice.  
  
"Boris." He said.  
  
"If your wondering where you are I can tell you this, you're still in England and the same city too." Boris said.  
  
"What do you want?" Ray said.  
  
"We want you to join us.. And to help us bring down the Bladebreakers and capture Akira." Boris said.  
  
Ray snorted.  
  
"So you expect me to say 'Okay, I'll betray my team and capture my friend.' Just like that?"  
  
"No, but you will agree to join us." Boris said. He pushed a button and a screen appeared.  
  
"Because if you don't your friends will have to suffer." Boris said. The screen showed their hotel room, the rest of Ray's team mates were sleeping. all except one. Where was Akira?  
  
~~Hotel~~  
  
Akira sat on the couch. Ray was still not back yet. Where was he? It was getting late. Akira whipped around. She thought she heard something. Suddenly someone grabbed her.  
  
"Don't move." She heard the person say. Akira felt the tip of a gun on her chin. "Or else." ~~Back with Ray and Boris~~  
  
In the shadows of the Bladebreaker's room Ray saw people, guns aimed at his friends... The screen flicked and showed the main room in their hotel room. Ray's eyes widened. There was Akira; someone was pointing a gun to her chin. ready to pull the trigger.  
  
"Why kill her? Why don't take her if you want her?" Ray asked.  
  
"It's not that easy when she was a very powerful bit-beast."  
  
"Why me though? Why not Kai, or Tyson!?" Ray asked trying to figure this out.  
  
Boris walked over to Ray.  
  
"Because you're different than the others... With your powers we can bring down the Bladebreakers and take over the world!" Boris said.  
  
"Didn't you already try that? It didn't work remember?" Ray snapped.  
  
"Oh it will this time I promise you. So what do you choose Ray? Will you save yourself? Or your friends?" Boris asked.  
  
Ray glanced at the screen.  
  
"It doesn't look like I have a choice." He said and Boris smiled.  
  
"I guess I'll have to.join BIOVOLT." Ray said.  
  
'And leave my friends forever..' he thought.  
  
"Good, now here is your new blade." Boris said handing Ray a black beyblade. Ray looked at it and gasped.  
  
"Yes, our newest creation: Black Driger! He is even more powerful than Black Dranzer! You will battle your old team tomorrow in the tournament." Boris said.  
  
'No! I don't want t new bit-beast! Driger!' Ray screamed in his mind.  
  
::Help! Ray! Ray!:: Driger cried as Black Driger started pushing him from Ray's mind.  
  
'Driger! No! Don't leave me!' Ray thought.  
  
::Don't worry, I'll find your friends and try to explain to them what happened:: Driger said.  
  
The next thing he knew his best friend, Driger, was pushed out of his mind. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: What!!! Why did I join them?? I SAY NO!!!!!!!! KILL!!!! KILL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Bladebreakers: *gasp*  
  
RidingGirl: HEY! I WRITE THE STORY HERE!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Bladebreakers:*sigh*  
  
RidingGirl: *looks at Ray* Hey you're not Ray!!!!! *rips of costume to find*  
  
Jose: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: IDIOT!!!!! *starts hitting Jose with mallet*  
  
The Real Ray: O__o Please review people. 


	4. Hard Times

RidingGirl: Hey!!!! Poor Ray, I am so evil!!!!!!!!! I don't own Beyblade only the new characters in my fic.  
  
~~Chapter #4 Hard Times~~  
  
Ray walked down the corridor to his room at the Biovolt headquarters. He couldn't believe what has just happened. As he turned a corner he thought of all the thing wrong in his life at the moment.  
  
Firstly he was now a part of the Demolition Boys. Secondly, he had no choice in the matter. Thirdly, he was working for Boris. Fourthly he had to betray his friends and fifty he now has a crazy, dark, evil MENTAL bit- beast.  
  
:: I HEARD THAT! I SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!!!:: Black Driger screamed in Rays head.  
  
Suddenly, Ray felt overwhelming pain in his stomach like somebody had just punched him. Ray doubled over in pain. He knew that this is only the start of the pain that he was going to get.  
  
Groaning Ray finally got to his room. He opened the door and stepped inside. The room was painted red, a queen sized bed sat near the window, there was a dresser and a couple of couches and that was it.  
  
Ray sighed and sat down on the bed. How will he ever get out of this mess? Where is Driger now? What will his team say?  
  
~~With the Bladebreakers~~  
  
Akira woke up with a start; she was still in the main room in the Bladebreakers' hotel room. Akira got up and walked to Ray's room. She peeked inside, he was still not here! Where is ray? And who was that guy who nearly killed her last night?  
  
Akira held her head. This was all too much. What will they do?  
  
Akira looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 8:31am. 8:31.. AHH!!!! THEIR MATCH WAS TODAY!!!!!  
  
Akira ran into Max's room screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WE'RE LAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max woke up with a start. Satisfied, Akira ran into Kai's room, he was already up, she then ran in into Kenny's room, then Tyson's. To her disbelief, Tyson was already up. Akira stared at him for a moment and then ran into the main room calling for everyone. When everybody was there, grumbling, Akira spoke.  
  
"Our match is at 9:00am against the Demolition Boys so we have to get moving. The worst part is Ray is still not here!" Akira said.  
  
The other Bladebreakers looked at her as if she had grown another head.  
  
"We can't wait for him at this rate, we will be late. We can only hope that we will find him there." Kai said. The others nodded. Little did they know that they will find him already there, but what they will find will not be pleasant.  
  
~~At the Stadium~~  
  
Ray stood with his new team. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He had been training with Blake Driger almost all night, but he didn't feel tired, he only felt scared and guilty. Guilty because he was going to betray his own team and because they wouldn't know why.  
  
He was going to get out of this; he was, but not today.  
  
~~The Match~~ (a/n I'm only going to do Ray and Akira's match)  
  
"Today there will only be one beybattle folks. A new Demolition Boy and Akira..." Jazzman cried.  
  
Akira suddenly felt sick. A new Demolition Boy? That has be a coincidence with Ray missing, right? But, what if it isn't?  
  
Akira stepped up to the bey dish, waiting for her opponent to arrive.  
  
Ray didn't want to face his team and the crowd. He felt so guilty. But he had to go... For his friends. If only they could understand.  
  
Ray looked down as he stepped up to the dish. He heard gasps from the crowd and his team mates.  
  
"Why Ray?" Ray heard Akira mutter.  
  
Unchecked tears rolled down Ray's cheeks as he looked up at her.  
  
"I- I have no choice. If you knew you would understand." Ray said lifting his launcher up and placing his beyblade into its place.  
  
Akira saw his tears and suddenly understood. 'They threatened him. Threatened to take away the thing most precious to him..His friends.'  
  
Akira looked at Ray. A silent tear falling down her cheek. "I understand Ray.. I'll get you out of this. I'm your friend." She said.  
  
Ray's eyes filled with hope, he nodded.  
  
Akira smiled. Ray looked at her, shocked for a moment and then smiled back.  
  
"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!" Akira and Ray yelled.  
  
Akira knew Ray wouldn't win, he would lose purposely. That was Boivolt's mistake. Ray could still decide if he wanted to win, or lose.  
  
Akira decided to end it quickly; she put all of her strength into her blade and knocked Black Driger out of the dish.  
  
Ray was smiling. Then, suddenly, his smiled faltered. His eyes showed pain. Black Driger was punishing him.  
  
Akira saw this and started to walk over to him, but Ray shook his head and walked away.  
  
Akira watched hopelessly as her friend walked away. The rest of her team mates ran beside her.  
  
Tyson grabbed Akira's arm.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel. We need to talk about this." He said.  
  
~~At the Hotel~~  
  
"What is Ray doing on the other team?" Max asked.  
  
"He doesn't want to be!!!!! They made him!" Akira shouted.  
  
"Yeah right! That's what they all say!" Tyson argued.  
  
"They threatened him! HE- HAD- NO-CHOICE!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Tyson shouted.  
  
'We don't know if he had a choice or not." Kai said.  
  
Max and Kenny nodded.  
  
"He could have joined willingly." Kenny said.  
  
"He wouldn't do that." Akira protested.  
  
"We don't know that." Max said. "HE-WAS-CRYING!!!!!!! WHY WOULD HE CRY IF HE WANTED TO JOIN THE DEMOLITION BOYS!? HE HAD NO CHOICE!!!!! I SAW HIS BEYBLADE! IN IT WASN'T DRIGER! IT WAS BLACK DRIGER! IF YOU GUYS DON'T TRUST YOUR OWN FRIEND THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE HIS FRIENDSHIP!!!!!" Akira screamed.  
  
The other Bladebreakers looked down, guilty that they didn't even consider that Ray was forced to betray them.  
  
"We have to get him out of there." Tyson muttered.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Akira frowned. Who would be visiting them?  
  
Akira walked to the door and opened it. She gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: Okay, that wasn't as long as I thought I'd make. Please forgive me!!!!  
  
Jose: KILL!!!! KILL!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: What's she going on about?  
  
Bladebreakers: *shugs*  
  
RidingGirl: Anyways, please review people!!!!!! 


	5. Lost Control

RidingGirl: Here's the. um.. Fifth chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only the new characters in my fics.  
  
~~Chapter 5- Lost Control~~  
  
Standing in the doorway was none other than Ray.  
  
The Bladebreakers couldn't believe their eyes. What was Ray doing here?  
  
Ray took in a breath.  
  
"I'm really not supposed to be here, but I came to try and explain." He said.  
  
"Come in." Akira said.  
  
Akira closed the door behind Ray.  
  
"I didn't want to join the Demolition Boys and betray you guys, I really didn't. It's just that they said that... That they would hurt you guys." Ray said.  
  
"It's true. On the night Ray disappeared I was waiting for him to come back and then this guy jumped out of the shadows, held me in a vise-grip and held a knife to my throat." Akira said.  
  
"But out of all of us. Why would they want Ray?" Asked Max.  
  
"I asked the same question. They only said it was because I am a neko-jin." Ray said.  
  
"A neko-what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Neko-jin. Someone who is a half cat." Kenny explained.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"So since you are a neko-jin Biovolt wants to use your... Extra abilities to defeat us and take over they world. Am I correct?" Kai said.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ray said.  
  
"How are we supposed to solve this?" Max asked.  
  
"We'll find a way. Ray just has to sit tight." Tyson said.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Ray said.  
  
"It's not your fault. Who would think that after what you have told us? There's no need to apologize." Akira said.  
  
"I know. I just feel so guilty." Ray said looking down.  
  
"Well you shouldn't because like I said. Its-not-your-fault." Akira said.  
  
"We'll just have to work harder to win this." Tyson said.  
  
"Working harder means getting up earlier." Kai said.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? Screw working harder I NEED MY SLEEP!" Tyson said.  
  
"Some friend you are." Akira said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just kidding Ray. We'll do our best to win. Even if it means getting up earlier." Tyson said.  
  
"Thanks. You guys are real friends." Ray said.  
  
"Um Ray? What time did you say you needed to be back?" Akira said looking at the clock.  
  
Ray looked at the clock also.  
  
"OH! I have to be back in ten minutes!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Then you better be going now!" Akira said.  
  
"Right!" Ray said heading for the door.  
  
"Oh yeah and Ray?" Tyson said.  
  
Ray tuned around.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"We'll see you soon buddy. You can count on it." Tyson said.  
  
Ray nodded, smiling. Then, he left.  
  
"I sure hope Ray will be alright." Akira said.  
  
"Don't worry. He will." Tyson said.  
  
~~With Ray~~ Ray walked into his room. Having come back just in time, he faced no problems with Boris.  
  
Ray walked over to his bed, avoiding the table where Black Driger layed.  
  
Ray sat down on his bed and looked out of his window into the night sky.  
  
Suddenly, Black Driger glowed.  
  
Ray snapped his head around and faced his blade.  
  
Black Driger emerged from its blade.  
  
"Went for a little chat with your friend?" It hissed.  
  
Ray opened his mouth to respond but got cut off.  
  
"I am smarter than you think. I know these things AND I will make sure that you never go visit or see your stupid friends AGAIN!" Black Driger roared.  
  
Ray didn't even have time to gasp. Black mist surrounded him. Ray closed his eyes and cried out in pain.  
  
When he opened them again they were no longer golden, but black and he was not longer Ray either. Black Driger had taken control.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: A little short but please review you guys!!!!!! Until next time! 


	6. Bad News and A Match

RidingGirl: Okay, long time no see everybody!!!!  
  
All: -___-U  
  
RidingGirl: Uh... Hehe? Anyways, I don't own Beyblade only the new characters in my fic.  
  
~~Chapter #6: Bad News~~  
  
Ray's footsteps were heard walking down the corridor. They stopped in front of a door labeled 'Boirs' (sorry don't know his last name). Ray knocked on the door.  
  
Boris answered it and ushered Ray in, the rest of the Demolition Boys were already assembled there.  
  
"In the next match it will be Ray vs. The White Tigers this-" Boris was cut off.  
  
"Ray? Just Ray? What about the rest of the Demolition Boys? Ray isn't even strong enough to take on a girl, let alone take on a whole team." Tala said.  
  
Ray walked swiftly over to Tala and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Do you want to ride that by me again?" Ray growled.  
  
Tala shook his head and Ray put him down.  
  
Boris smiled at the change in Ray.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying, when you beat the White Tigers-" Boris was cut off yet again.  
  
"I will take their bit-beasts. Just how stupid do you think I am old man?" (Hey it rhymes!!!) Ray snapped.  
  
"Right, I forgot that you knew everything." Boris said as his eye twitched in aggravation.  
  
"When does the match start?" Ray asked.  
  
Boris sneered.  
  
"Right now."  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
~~At the Bladebreakers Hotel~~  
  
"So who's facing the Demolition Boys next?" Tyson asked yawning. "Who knows?" Max said.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'LL GEET ITTTTT!!!!!!" Tyson jumped up from his chair causing the table to fall and crash on top of the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Tyson, being too preoccupied at the moment didn't notice.  
  
He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"HEYYYYYYY!!!!! IT'S THE WHITE TIGERS!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
The White Tigers sweatdropped as Tyson let them in.  
  
Tyson and the White Tigers walked back into the kitchen and saw the chaos that Tyson caused.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Tyson asked the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"TTYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the answer.  
  
~~10 Minutes Later~~  
  
"I don't get why I have to clean up the kitchen." Tyson muttered leaning on the mop he was using.  
  
"Less talking more mopping!" Akira called from the 'living room'.  
  
"So how are you guys doing?" Max asked the White Tigers.  
  
Lee shook his head in dismay.  
  
"Not so good. Yesterday, when we were just arriving here for the tournament, two men dressed in black suites confronted us. They said that." Lee looked down, unable to continue.  
  
"They said that o-our village was found destroyed just after we got in the airplane that was taking us here. T-they s-said that t-there was no s- survivors." Mariah buried her hands in her face.  
  
"No. That can't be possible!" Akira jumped up from her seat on the couch.  
  
The White Tigers looked at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry I'm Akira, a new Bladebreaker. But as I was saying, that can't be possible! The same thing happened to me when my village got destroyed! Did the men have some sort of badge on their left shoulder saying 'BioV'?" Akira said.  
  
"Yes." Kevin nodded.  
  
Akira sat back down.  
  
"Oh no.. Ray's not going to like this." She said.  
  
"Where is Ray?" Gary asked.  
  
"You haven't heard have you?" Kai said.  
  
The White Tigers shook their heads.  
  
"I'll explain." Akira said.  
  
~~Some Minutes Later~~  
  
"Oh no! Poor Ray.. and the news about our village isn't going to help either!" Mariah cried.  
  
"He will probably face you guys at today's tournament." Tyson said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Speaking of the tournament we're going to be LATE!!!!!!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
The White Tigers and the Bladebreakers ran out of their hotel room, down the stairs (not bothering to take the elevator), out of the hotel and down the streets. (just imagine the Ranma ½ theme song Wild Like You playing in the background)  
  
~~Finally at the Bey Stadium~~  
  
As the White Tigers went off to the benches the Bladebreakers ran off to their seats.  
  
"I wonder if Ray's going to face them." Akira said sitting down in her seat.  
  
"Most likely. It will probably just be him facing the White Tigers." Kai said.  
  
"I hope he's okay." Max said following suit.  
  
"We'll find out soon." Tyson said.  
  
~~At the bey dish~~  
  
Ray walked out to the bey dish, his bangs coving his eyes.  
  
Mariah was up first.  
  
"Ray? Don't worry we'll help you. Ray? Are you okay?" Mariah asked after Ray didn't answer her.  
  
Ray looked up at her; showing his coal black eyes.  
  
"I'm just swell." He said.  
  
The Mariah gasped.  
  
"What have they done to you?" She said.  
  
"They helped me realize that I don't need anybody to live with or to battle with!" Ray said.  
  
"ARE YOU READY!!!!!?? 3,2,1, LET IT RIIIIIIP!!!" Jazzman's voice boomed.  
  
Ray and Mariah launched their blades.  
  
"I will show you NO MURCY!!!" Ray shouted.  
  
Black Driger slammed into Galux causing Mariah's blade to nearly topple out of the dish.  
  
"Galux!" Mariah cried. "Why are you doing this Ray?" she asked.  
  
"This is no game anymore." Ray muttered.  
  
"FINAL ATTACK!!!! HELL CLAW!!!!" Ray ordered.  
  
Black Driger came out of its blade. Its eyes glowed red and its fangs were long. He swished his black tail and slashed at Galux.  
  
"NO!!!" Mariah screamed as her blade was thrown out of the dish.  
  
Black Driger snapped back into Ray's hand. Mariah fell to her knees.  
  
"WOW!! What a powerful strike by Blade Driger! The first round goes to-" Jazzman stopped as Black Driger started glowing eerily.  
  
Ray lifted his blade above his head.  
  
"WEAKLINGS DON'T DESERVE A BIT-BEAST!!!" Ray shouted.  
  
Galux was pulled out if its blade and was shot into Ray's.  
  
"NO RAY!" Mariah cried, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Ray lowered his hand. He looked at Mariah. His eyes turned amber.  
  
'What did I do?' he thought.  
  
Ray shook his head, his eyes black again.  
  
Lee walked up to the dish and helped Mariah to her feet.  
  
Mariah ran back to the benches, her face buried in her hands.  
  
"I don't know who you are because I know that Ray would never do that!" Lee said taking out his blade.  
  
Ray laughed.  
  
"I'm the one and only Ray." He said.  
  
"Uhhh. I guess on to our next match! This match will decide the winner!!" Jazzman announced.  
  
"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" Lee and Ray shouted.  
  
Their blades slammed against each other sending sparks flying.  
  
"Don't you even care? Don't you even care that everyone in our village except for us is DEAD!!! Lee shouted furiously.  
  
Ray stepped back. His eyes once again were amber; his emotions causing Black Driger's control on him to falter.  
  
"N-no.." He said.  
  
::YOU WILL NOT BREAK FREE!!:: Black Driger cried.  
  
Ray feel to his knees as Black Driger took control again.  
  
Ray stood up again.  
  
"Like I care about my home and my friends!" Ray said, his voice mixed with Black Driger's. He started to laugh.  
  
"Like I care!" Ray stopped laughing and sent his blade flying at Lee's. In a matter a seconds Ray won.  
  
The same procedure was taken place as Ray stole Galeon too.  
  
"No." Lee stood there stunned.  
  
"AANND that concludes our match for today. The Demolition Boys advance to the next round!" Jazzman called. The crowd cheered.  
  
The Bladebreakers came running to The White Tigers as they left the bey stadium.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Just leave us alone." Mariah said.  
  
"B-but.." Akira started but the White Tigers turned their backs on them and left.  
  
"Poor guys." Tyson said.  
  
'What's wrong with you Ray?' Akira thought.  
  
~~Later that night~~  
  
The Bladebreakers were sitting on the couch in their hotel room, wondering exactly what happened that day.  
  
"It seems like Ray's getting worse and worse." Kenny said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"We have to get him out of there ASAP (as soon as possible for the dumb heads out there)." Tyson said.  
  
"Right... Okay time to make up a plan." Akira said.  
  
"Kai, you know Biovolt building like the back of your hand right?" Akira asked.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
Akira smiled  
  
"Good. Okay here is what we'll do...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RidingGirl: Okay!!!!!! There is the 5th chapter! I'm going to update Worth Fighting for again before this one.  
  
Jose: Lala? LALA!!! Lalalalallallalalalallalallalalalalallalalalalallalalalala..  
  
RidingGirl: Okie..-___-U Please review people. 


	7. Breaking Away

RidingGirl: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. This is the last chapter for Taken Away. Sorry that the story was short but don't worry because I've decided to...... MAKE A SEQUEL!!!!!!! It will be even weirder than this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only my Akira (I know that's a boy's name but Akira's a tom boy!)  
  
~~Chapter #7 Breaking Away~~  
  
The Bladebreakers crouched, hidden in the bushes near the Abby. All was dark as they whispered to each other.  
  
"It's a good thing Ray's not with us... He wears a white shirt!" Tyson commented.  
  
"If Ray was with us we wouldn't be here trying to save him!!!! IDIOTTT!" Akira snapped.  
  
Tyson cowered behind Kai who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay." Kenny said looking up from Dizzi.  
  
"I've managed to hack into their computers without being detected. Once I destroy all of their cameras you have about 5 minutes to get in there and hidden." Kenny explained.  
  
"We're so lucky to have a genius on our side." Max grinned.  
  
Kenny smiled and kept going.  
  
"Remember, the tournament finals are tomorrow so we only have one last chance. I've located Ray's room. See that window up there?" Kenny pointed to an elegant French window on the left side of the Abby. "That's where our friend is."  
  
"Piece a cake." Akira closed her hand into a tight fist.  
  
"Yeah, like a walk through the park, right guys? Erm... And girl?" Max added sheepishly.  
  
Akira grinned.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Kenny asked.  
  
The Bladebreakers tensed, ready to run.  
  
"On the count of three. Three, two, one!" Kenny pressed down on the 'enter' button as the Bladebreakers stood up and ran for the Abby... And for their friend. As they ran the Abby's lights turned off.  
  
Akira grinned. Kenny could be really useful sometimes.  
  
As soon as they reached the front door the kids in the Abby were already causing chaos. Running through the corridors shouting, it would be easy to slip in unnoticed.  
  
Kai opened the door and they ran through.  
  
The Bladebreakers were pushed as the swarm of kids ran through the hallway like a tidal wave.  
  
"Stay close!" Kai warned.  
  
"How does he expect us to do that?!! It's hard enough trying to stay upright!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Just shut up." Akira hissed.  
  
Somehow, they managed to stay together. The Bladebreakers broke from the crown and ran down another passage; Kai in the lead.  
  
They stopped at a corner and watched as the scientists from the Abby's lab rushed down the corridor.  
  
Kai motioned to his friends to follow him. They ran down a flight of stairs and down another corridor. It was empty here. Their footsteps echoed against the stone walls.  
  
Kai stopped in the Abby's main lab. The computers were frozen and the room was deserted.  
  
The Bladebreakers stood there panting.  
  
"Well, where are we supposed to go from here?" Max asked.  
  
"Don't worry. Kai should know, right Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai glared at him and nodded.  
  
Kai looked around the lab. He saw a tranquilizer gun and grinned evilly. He walked over to the corner it where it lay and bent down to pick it up.  
  
"For some reason I think we'll be needing this." He murmured.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at their teammate puzzled. But, Kai did know this place better than any of them.  
  
Everybody except for Kai jumped when Boris and Voltaire barged into the lab.  
  
Hidden by the shadows, Kai was unnoticed.  
  
"I thought you Bladebreakers were behind this." Boris sneered.  
  
"Seize them!" Voltaire commanded.  
  
Men in black uniforms ran through the door and grabbed our heroes and heroines. (except for Kai)  
  
"Now, you will pay." Voltaire laughed as the Bladebreakers struggled against the bulky men's' grip.  
  
"I don't think so." Kai came out of the shadows holding the tranquilizer gun.  
  
Everybody turned to look at Kai.  
  
"Just enough ammo for all of you gluttons." Kai said and he fired the first shot.  
  
It hit Voltaire right in the chest and he fell to the floor.  
  
Kai shot all of the men, taking care not to hit his friends.  
  
He then turned to Boris.  
  
"Should I shoot you or should I let Akira do the honors?" Kai asked.  
  
Boris was about to answer when Akira kicked him in the temple.  
  
"Too late." she said as Boris dropped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Now that they're taken care of, let's go!" Max shouted as he pumped his fist into the air.  
  
Kai led the way up three flights of stairs and down a corridor. They were nearly there when Tyson got a cramp.  
  
"Why NOW Tyson? Anytime else, but why NOW!?" Akira spazed.  
  
Tyson got to his feet.  
  
"I'm okay!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"-_______-UUUUU" was what everybody else looked like.  
  
They ran for another three minutes and finally came to Ray's room.  
  
All of the boys were looking at Akira.  
  
"What?" Akira asked.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"We'll meet you outside then." He said.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"We all know that you want to solve this by yourself." Max said.  
  
"Eh?" Akira was totally confused.  
  
"You like Ray and we know it." Tyson smiled.  
  
Akira blushed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Max pushed Akira right in front of the door and when she turned around again they were gone around the corner.  
  
"Stupid boys." She muttered.  
  
Akira took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
Ray was kneeling on the ground holding his head. His head instantly snapped up to look at her as she walked through the door.  
  
Akira saw his eyes quickly turn from golden to black as Black Driger took a hold of her friend or...her...lo...  
  
Akira shook her head. She can't let her mind drift.  
  
"What do you want?" The voice wasn't Ray's even though it came from his mouth.  
  
"Let my friend go." Akira said.  
  
Black Driger chuckled.  
  
"Are you really that foolish? Do you expect me just to hand him over?"  
  
'I have to break Black Driger's control over Ray.... But how? Black Driger is so powerful.'  
  
::Remember when the White Tigers faced Ray? Remember how when they mentioned that his village was destroyed Black Driger's hold on Ray faltered?:: Daemon's voice rang through Akira's head.  
  
'It's worth a shot' Akira said back.  
  
"Ray, I know you're there....You have to fight it. You can't give up without a fight." Akira kneeled beside her friend.  
  
Ray's eyes turned back to their original colour.  
  
"Aki...Ra..." Ray murmured her name as if he heard it for the first time.  
  
Akira felt tears coming. She reached out and hugged the neko-jin.  
  
"Ray. I missed you." She muttered into his shirt.  
  
"Aki...Ra!" Ray hugged her as if letting her go would mean losing everything.  
  
::How dare you ignore me!!:: Black Driger's voice roared though Ray's mind.  
  
'No one...CONTROLS ME!' Ray glowed and his eyes turned red. Ray and Akira's hair blew everywhere though there was no wind. (shut up Jose!)  
  
Akira looked up at Ray.  
  
A black light shone as Black Driger fell from Ray's pocket.  
  
Ray felt as if one thousand tons were lifted off his shoulders. But, Black Driger wasn't done yet.  
  
It came out of its blade and roared at Ray.  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
"Damn it. If only I had Driger." Ray muttered.  
  
::Oh, but you do.:: Ray's eyes widened at the sound of Driger's voice in his head.  
  
'D-Driger! When? How?' he thought  
  
::I never really left you. Now, it's time to show this 'Black Driger' what we've got!::  
  
Akira was now standing up and facing the huge, black tiger.  
  
Ray stood up and took out his blade which was now glowing green. He held it out in front of him and called:  
  
"Driger!!!!" The great White Tiger emerged from its blade roaring.  
  
"Its time to show you what the REAL Driger's like!" Driger bounded towards the black tiger.  
  
"Fool! Do you really think that YOU could beat me?" Black Driger lashed its claws at Ray's bit-beast.  
  
Driger didn't back down. It dodged the other tiger's claws as if it was nothing.  
  
::Ray! Akira! We can defeat them if you give me strength! If you are willing to give up your energy.:: Driger mind spoke to the two Bladebreakers.  
  
Akira and Ray looked at each other. There was no need for words.  
  
"Ready?" Ray asked looking at Akira.  
  
Akira took Ray's hand and smiled.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Driger! Take our strength and defeat this....umm....err..." Ray stumbled for a word to describe Black Driger.  
  
"THIS IDIOT!!!" Akira shouted.  
  
Driger knocked Black Driger to the ground and turned to Ray and Akira.  
  
Akira and Ray glowed red and their energy came out of them and into Driger.  
  
Ray and Akira fell to the ground.  
  
Driger roared. His eyes were red.  
  
"Now to show you some real power!!!!! Tiger Death Destruction!" Driger opened its mouth and a powerful beam shot out of it and hit Black Driger right, square in the chest. Black Driger screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Akira and Ray sat up slowly just in time to see Black Driger's body disappear. They looked at each other and smiled. They had won.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The night before after Black Driger's destruction, Driger had carried the exhausted Ray and Akira to their teammates. Ray and Akira fell asleep immediately and had all of their energy back today. Right now, the Bladebreakers were rushing to the beystadium for the last match of the tournament.  
  
As they ran in the door of the stadium they bumped into Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Ray! It's great to see you back. I hope you're feeling alright." Mr. Dickenson shook Ray's hand.  
  
"I'm fine now Mr.D." he said.  
  
"Good, good. Oh, I almost forgot! Akira, are you going to take the final match?" Mr.D asked.  
  
Akira looked at her teammates who nodded.  
  
"Yup." She said.  
  
"Well, good luck!" and with that Mr. Dickenson walked to his seat.  
  
"Let's go!" Tyson said  
  
The Bladebreakers ran to their bench.  
  
"Welcome!! It's the final match for this tournament. Is everybody ready?!" D.J Jazzman shouted.  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"Then let's give it up for Akira of the Bladebreakers and Tala of the Demolition Boys!!"  
  
Akira and Tala walked up to the dish.  
  
"Go Akira!!!" Tyson jumped up and down.  
  
"Thanks Tyson!" Akira smiled.  
  
"You think you're going to win? Well, just because we don't have Ray doesn't mean that we're going to be easy to beat!" Tala sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? You just wait. I have something planned especially for you." Akira smirked.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIPPP!!!" D.J. Jazzman cried.  
  
"Daemon!!!"  
  
"Wolborg!"  
  
The two blades crashed into the dish.  
  
"Attack now! Wolborg!!!" Tala commanded.  
  
Wolborg rose from its blade. The magnificent beast howled as it charged for Daemon with amazing speed.  
  
Akira smirked.  
  
At the last moment Akira's blade dodged Wolborg easily.  
  
"What?" Tala took step back.  
  
"Time to end this match!!!!!" Akira cried.  
  
"I'm not going down so easily!" Tala yelled.  
  
"Well then, it seems that you haven't experienced the power of my Daemon!!!!" Akira hollered.  
  
Daemon flew from its blade. The great tigress hissed at the wolf.  
  
"Now! Daemon Destruction!!!" Akira pumped her fist in the air.  
  
Daemon's eyes turned red as it roared and charged at Wolborg.  
  
Akira's blade slammed into Tala's with brutal strength and sent Tala's blade flying out of the dish.  
  
"And the tournament goes to the Bladebreakers!!!!" D.J. Jazzman exclaimed.  
  
The crowd cheered and Tyson and Max tackled Akira to the ground.  
  
~~Later~~  
  
Akira was lying by the window in the hotel. She smiled as she took out her blade.  
  
'I'm so glad that I met the Bladebreakers. I don't even want to think about what would happen if I didn't' Akira thought.  
  
::You don't...: Daemon purred.  
  
Akira was silent.  
  
"Akira?" Ray walked into the room.  
  
Akira sat up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ray walked over to Akira and knelt beside her. He looked at her and leaned close to her face.  
  
Akira's heart was pounding. She could just hear Daemon's laughter in her mind. Akira was just about to tell Daemon to shut up when Ray kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Akira now could hear Daemon laughing very clearly.  
  
Ray pulled away from her and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks....For saving me..." he muttered into her hair.  
  
Akira decided to ignore her bit-beast and hug Ray back.  
  
Some people might think that the adventure ends here... But right now, as Akira sits with Ray and as Daemon nearly kills herself by laughing and as Akira is thinking about killing Daemon before that happens, Akira knows that the adventures have only just begun.  
  
The End.....or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: That was one of my longest chapters ever!!!! There is going to be a sequel... SO LOOK OUT FOR IT!!! R&R please!!!!!  
  
Kai: Well until next time this is RidingGirl signing off.  
  
RidingGirl: Ummmmm why are you saying that?  
  
Kai:Shut it. 


	8. IMPORTANT!

Taiy-Chan: Hey everyone. Sorry if you think I was updating. I've decided to not do a sequel to this story. SORRY! It's just that...well.....It wouldn't work. AND I want to work on other stories after I'm done Never Forget. When I am done, I'm going to finish Uncontrollable(2 or 3 more chapters) while working on my Taiy fic aswell. After that, I'm going to finish Beyblade F Fusion and start a new story. Which will be about Ray and his past. Probably rated R, for rape and violence. There will also be a sequel to my Taiy story, but I'm not thinking about that now. Just wanted to tell you! Bye bye!


End file.
